


Крылья бабочки

by a_vaghal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Violence, mafia!lotor, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vaghal/pseuds/a_vaghal
Summary: Кит за свою жизнь повидал много дерьма, но вляпаться в конфликт мафиози - это нужно иметь талант.





	1. Глава первая//Водоворот

**Author's Note:**

> also published on a russian website https://ficbook.net/readfic/6137640

У Кита зрение минус три, но это не делает его умным мальчишкой, который день и ночь сидит за учебниками, пытаясь понять ненужную ему задачу по геометрии, чтобы за семестр у него вышел хороший балл, и тогда его сестра не сожрёт за великую науку. Он ненавидел математику во всех её направлениях и подлинно считал себя гуманитарием, пусть и не понимал некоторые темы в английском языке. Кит хороший парень, но его вспыльчивый характер оставляет желать лучшего. Например, на прошлой неделе он снова чуть не ударил головой об парту своего одногруппника — Лэнса МакКлейна — и по совместительству лучшего друга. Кит любил Лэнса, но порой его хотелось придушить.

Сначала может показаться, что у него плохо с общением, но у него есть ещё четверо замечательных друзей, находившиеся сейчас в другом конце города на практике, а его, как самого лучшего (ладно, чуточку преувеличил) студента, отправили в самую престижную больницу Бруклина. Когане любил профессию хирурга, но когда им пришлось побывать на операции, пол его группы, в том числе и Кита, чуть не вырвало от столь яркого зрелища, но Кит не был бы Китом, если бы не достойно отстоял, скрестив руки на груди, а после героически получить прозвище «Ланкастер». Лэнс благородно назвал себя «Йорком», но Широ-«Тюдор» всё же получил всю славу.

И вот он, морщась от отвратительного запаха больницы, шёл по длинному белому коридору и, даже не постучав, зашёл в кабинет. Его поджидала милая женщина лет пятидесяти в характерном халате. Она была слишком яркой, и порой Киту приходилось жмуриться: она маячила из стороны в сторону.

— Ты слишком рано! — со шведским акцентом произнесла женщина, наигранно всплеснув руками. — Тем не менее вовремя. Кит, дорогуша, не сходишь ли ты вот в этот магазин? — она протянула листочек с адресом и десять долларов. — Мне срочно нужен один препарат.

Когане промолчал, понимая, что выбора как такового у него не было, только вот перспектива ехать в другой конец города ему не сильно-то и нравилась, но спорить с достаточно упёртой женщиной ему не хотелось и осознание того, что ему надо смириться с тем, что снова придётся столкнуться с холодным утром Бруклина, не радовало. Но он хороший, поэтому взял все нужные бумажки и покинул кабинет, идя к выходу из больницы.

На часах уже восемь часов утра, большинство кафе работает с десяти, а забегать в макдак он не собирался. Даже чёртов холод не заставит его зайти туда и купить чашечку кофе.

В салоне такси было тепло.

Кит не из тех парней, которые смотрят в окно и думают о смысле своей бренной жизни, о том, как сделать мир лучше и о прочем меланхоличном дерьме, но и жизнерадостным его не назовёшь. Он не был серой мышью, но был такого «средненького» типажа. Наверное это причина того, что с ним никто не хочет встречаться, только дружить. Кит не жаловался на это, ему вполне комфортно одному.

Расплатившись, парень глянул на вывеску аптеки и поморщился: это место выглядело как в дешёвом боевике, и словно вот-вот из-за угла выскочат плохие парни, ограбят эту аптеку и не успеют скрыться с места преступления, потому что в той самой аптеке находился герой, который должен спасти мир. Фыркнув, он зашёл в помещение и блять, с его лицом тут же познакомилась рукоятка Mauser C96. Точь-в-точь как у его отца.

— На землю! — голос прокуренный, мерзкий.

Парень стиснул зубы и краем глаза заметил очертания мужских ног, а около кассы лежал другой человек и исподлобья смотрел на него. Кит не видел его лица, но жестом показал ему молчать.

— Гражданский! — второй писклявый. — Ну и чё нам делать? Убьём — придётся труп прятать.

Когане сразу же представил, как диктор с бесстрастным лицом говорит, что тело одного из студентов Бруклинского университета нашли в канаве, и личность была установлена лишь при помощи документов. Да, картина так себе, но выстрел, задевший одного из мужиков, заставил Кита мгновенно среагировать и, сбив того, кто его ударил, выхватить пустой пистолет. Второй выстрел вынудил парня вздрогнуть и напомнить, где и при каких обстоятельствах он находится. Тот самый человек, лежавший на полу, выстрелил, и у него появилось двоякое ощущение.

— О боже, у вас кровь, — дрожащими руками он помог незнакомцу встать. Он ощутил, как незнакомец всем телом навалился на него, что тот снова не упал. Мужчина был _очень_ высоким. — Вам в больницу надо.

Кит впервые почувствовал беспомощность, даже если он в двух шагах врач. В голове полнейшая каша, руки до сих пор дрожат, а бешеное сердцебиение почти оглушает, но тем не менее, до него доходят слова другого человека.

— Чш, малыш, — тот хрипло посмеивался, лбом прижимаясь к его плечу, — дай немного подумать.

Даже чёртово обращение _«малыш»_ не заставило его возмутиться.

— Итак… — он шепчет почти в ухо, заставляя краснеть. — Нам нужно выйти и поймать такси.

— Какое такси, господи? В-вы кровью истекаете! Нужно… нужно обработать рану и...

— _Солнышко_ , — Кит вздрогнул от такого тона, — я очень тебе благодарен, но сейчас нам нужно вызвать такси.

Когане не прокомментировал его слова и старался подстроиться под шаги человека, желая скорее добраться до дороги. И… А что дальше? Он его пристрелит? Или заставит пойти за ним? Так и закончится жизнь двадцатитрёхлетнего Кита Когане, который оказался не в том месте, не в то время по просьбе сердобольного врача. На дороге практически не было машин, не говоря уже о такси. В голове созрел план просто бросить этого… этого и убежать куда подальше, но было два фактора, которые мешали это сделать: у незнакомца пистолет и его совесть. Банальная совесть не могла позволить бросить человека в таком ужасном состоянии, пусть он и какой-то преступник, может быть. Может, он не так всё воспринял, и на самом деле есть объяснение всей этой вакханалии? «Господи, помоги мне».

— Вот чёрт, — он оглянулся. — А ну-ка!.. Давай к той телефонной будке. Солнышко, я понимаю, тебе тяжело, но это последний... ладно, предпоследний рывок, если я дозвонюсь.

Мужчина ненадолго отлип от парня, набирая заученный номер. Ему было настолько плохо, что даже гудки звенели в его голове, отчего разгоралась сильная головная боль. И когда на той стороне трубки раздался грубый голос, он сдавленно выдыхает:

— Я жив, но, если вы не приедете, я умру, — и сбросил.

Они знали, где он.

Спасший его до сих пор стоял там, хотя он предоставил ему возможность сбежать. И Кит думал об этом. Уйти, улизнуть, убежать. Мужчина повернулся, и тот не мог отвести взгляда, смотря тому прямо в синие глаза. Неожиданно от такого взгляда становилось спокойно, но нельзя терять бдительности. Если присмотреться… то он совершенно не похож на какого-то преступника, хотя он сам по себе знает: внешность обманчива. Сглотнув ком, Когане понял, что теперь, когда он увидел его лицо, вряд ли с ним будет всё в порядке. Пристрелит и сожжет. И это в лучшем случае.

— Раз ты не ушёл, хочу узнать твоё имя и… если я ступлю шаг — я упаду, — намёк понят.

— Кит. Ты же… не преступник? — О, нет, — он посмеялся, — я похож на преступника? Кит, ты почти обидел меня, но скажу тебе по секрету, — он съёжился от этого странного оскала на лице парня, — я мафия.

_И в какое дерьмо он влез на этот раз?_


	2. Глава вторая//Добро пожаловать в семью

Лотор никогда не был бунтарем, к счастью как и служанок, терпящих все упрёки молодого господина, так и якобы безразличного к его воспитанию отца, вечно сидящего в своём кабинете и появляющегося лишь во время ужина. Парень давно привык к запаху химии в своём доме, смирился с тем, что ненавистные орхидеи разместились на его подоконнике, привык к овощам и даже начал их есть, но ни за что и ни при каких условиях не согласиться на мачеху. По неосторожности отца какая-то кореянка залетела на неком корпоративе. Лотор ощущал себя самым конченым мерзавцем, учитывая, какие мысли крутились в его голове. Несмотря на толстую стену между сыном и отцом, парень не хотел, чтобы в их жизнь врывалась истеричная кореянка, мало того, что не умеющая разговаривать, так ещё и элементарную базу английского языка не знала. 

В какой-то момент Лотор вспомнил, что ему двадцать семь, он жил отдельно от отца, орхидеи давно завяли, и его комнату закрыли на ключ, дабы никто туда не заходил. Сейчас он находился в центре Нью-Йорка, в доме бизнес-класса на самом последнем этаже, откуда видно практически весь город, а его любимая Maserati стояла в подземной парковке. Лотору двадцать семь лет, волосы хаотично уложены назад, синий костюм, белая рубашка, тёмно-синий галстук и чёрные лакированные туфли, на которых есть пятнышки крови. Лотор, сын богатого бизнесмена, стоял перед двумя трупами китайской наружности и не понимал, какого чёрта его псы оставили следы.

Лотор не был ублюдком. Он человек, зависящий от обстоятельств. На седьмом году жизни его учили разбирать и собирать классическое для мафии огнестрельное оружие, и в этом промежутке времени он впервые убил человека. И это была чистейшая случайность, однако неокрепшая психика ребёнка навсегда запомнила этот момент, но Моргенштерн рос — проблемы менялись. Если раньше он не мог спать ночами из-за происходящего, то сейчас он думал, как спрятать трупы (рядом его людей не было, но была одна Нарти, но что-что, а девушку нагружать грязной работой он точно не будет). Нарти имела дурную привычку очень быстро говорить. Из её реплик он понял то, что она собиралась звонить пешкам.

Лотор был чересчур самоуверенным, и сейчас это с ним сыграло плохую шутку. Нарти была далеко, а его затащили в какой-то магазин, приставив дуло к виску. Он хмыкнул, немножко коря себя за то, что забыл о недругах отца, которые не против отыграться на отпрыске. Двое людей, априори уже покойники, странно улыбались, словно ощущали своё преимущество над таким влиятельным человеком. Моргенштерн даже готов был им подыграть.

Резко ударив позади стоящего человека, он выхватил направленный на него пистолет, но не ожидал того, что в него выстрелят. В боку резко кольнуло болью и залило глаза, и этого было достаточно, дабы сбить с ног и достаточно сильно удерживать в лежачем положении.

Тихий звон колокольчика даже испугал.

Вот чего он совершенно не ожидал, так это незнакомого парня, который спас его, вырубая одного из громил; пистолет легко лёг в ладонь, и глушитель смягчил звук выстрела. Его звали Кит, и Лотору совершенно не хотелось его убивать.

Кит всё ещё цел. Он сидел в небольшом зале, позади него стояли двое крупных людей в костюмах, заставляя его ёжиться. Входная дверь хлопнула, и он повернулся. Мужчину звали Лотор Моргенштерн, ему двадцать семь, и он в одном шаге от становления крёстным отцом самой опасной мафии Нью-Йорка. Когане теперь более чётко мог рассмотреть его: нетипичная для американца внешность и дико странные белые волосы (пожалуй, это единственное, что его смутило). Лотор выглядел свежо для человека, в которого час назад стреляли. Через тонкую кофту, на боку, виднелся бинт, а сам он слегка прихрамывал. Мужчина сел рядом, раскинув руки на спинке красного дивана, пальцами задевая плечо парня. Тот напрягся.

— Акша твоя сестра, да? — флегматично поинтересовался он, двумя пальцами стуча по плечу. — Как тесен мир.

Кит, несмотря на свою вспыльчивость, достаточно хладнокровный человек, однако сейчас его трясло от произошедшего в аптеке, так ещё и его сестра работает (?) с этими.

— Ты же понимаешь, что отпустить тебя не могу, но и убивать не хочется. Ты спас мне жизнь; твоя сестра — глубокоуважаемый человек, и это будет как минимум некрасиво по отношению к ней. К тому же, будет жалко калечить такое личико, Кит, — его чёртово имя коверкали как душе угодно, но так чётко, без какого-либо шипения, его никто не произносил, — я предлагаю тебе сделку.

«Иллюзия выбора», — проскользнуло в его голове, и он нахмурился.

— Ты принимаешь мои законы.

И это даже не утверждение.

Когане косо на него посмотрел, но промолчал. Выбора у него не было. Лотор хмыкнул, улыбаясь.

— Добро пожаловать в семью.

***

 

Акша не оправдывалась, даже не пыталась объяснить, при каких обстоятельствах она оказалась в такой компании. Но и Кит не спрашивал, потому что не горел желанием. Раньше они были близки; тем не менее, сейчас между ними не более чем родственные связи. Даже не брат-сестра, а просто связи. Причём оба чувствовали себя комфортно. Ну, или так считал один Кит. Она ощущала себя неловко, разговаривая с ним как с чужим. Несмотря на разногласия в их семье, сейчас, учитывая, в какую неприятную ситуацию он попал, она должна быть более нежной, ведь парень явно пережил огромный стресс.

А вот Эзор тихо пищала с Когане. Он ей показался милым ребёнком, пусть они одного возраста. С остальными юноша не познакомился. Кит ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, оно и понятно.

— Так ты маленький бро Акши? — воскликнула девушка, как только та вышла. — А вы похожи. Акша ничего не рассказывала о тебе, хотя понятно, почему. Она чёрствая. И как ты с ней живёшь?

— Я не живу с ней, — он скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. — Разве у вас нет больше семьи, кроме… мафии?

Эзор моргнула, а после громко засмеялась.

— Это такие старомодные правила, но ты прав! Никто и ничто не должно быть превыше семьи. Ты спас Лотора, но и стал свидетелем преступления. Нам нельзя светиться в базе данных, понимаешь? Лотор проявил благородство, не убивая тебя, запомни это.

— Зачем ты мне всё это говоришь? — Кит странно посмотрел на неё, и Эзор хищно улыбнулась.

— Всё, что бы ты не сделал, может закончиться твоей смертью. Понимаешь?

— Тише воды, ниже травы?

— Именно! — она изменилась в лице, словно несколько секунд назад не была готова разорвать его на куски. — Не думай, что я тебя запугиваю. Ты мне нравишься, а значит и остальные придут в восторг от тебя. Особенно Зетрид. Любит новеньких.

И почему-то от такого заявления ему ничуть не легче.

Из всей компании, которую он увидел, ему понравился лишь Коливан. От него пусть и веяло холодом, но мужчина похож на отца, любящего давать советы, и вот сейчас они находились в небольшом зале, где Кит и Коливан пытались драться. Мужчина не бил, а лишь отражал достаточно сильные удары мальчишки и мысленно делал пометки о его ошибках. Кит способный малый, но его импульсивность затмевает разум.

«Голова должна быть холодной», — говорил он ему перед боем, но для Кита это как забраться на Эверест. Во всяком случае, он старался. Его снова положили на лопатки, выбивая из лёгких воздух.

— Опять злишься, — бесстрастно прокомментировал он, помогая парню встать. — Ты способный, но старайся держать голову чистой. Злоба затмевает тебя.

— Я знаю, — огрызнулся, за что его сбили с ног.

— Вот видишь.

Он звездой лежал на полу, стараясь перевести дыхание. Уже как трое суток он находился здесь. Уже как трое суток «Кит Когане» мёртв: его тело нашли в обезображенном состоянии всё в той же аптеке, и определить труп помогли лишь только документы (собственно, как он и предполагал). У него было двоякое чувство. Нрав его буянил, но мозг твердил, что он не более чем заложник ситуации, и всё не так плохо. Он не знал, как на это реагировать. Коливан легко пнул его ногу, и Кит встал. В зал зашёл Лотор. Теперь он выглядел получше. Моргенштерн мягко улыбался, но плечи были напряжены, выдавая, что либо он не в настроении, либо настроен на разговор. И оба варианта неутешительные. За эти трое суток он узнал многое про их дона и отнюдь не положительное: Лотор был жестоким и немного деспотичным человеком, но не менее справедливым и милосердным. Коливан вышел, как только мужчина попросил оставить их наедине.

— Как твои дела? — непринуждённо начал тот.

— Чего вы хотите? — прямо в лоб. Кит не любит такие прелюдии.

— Я знаю, как поступлю с тобой. Ты замечательный боец, но твои медицинские навыки также могут пригодиться.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоей пешкой? Я это уже понял.

— Ох, солнышко, не пешкой, — он плавно, словно хищник, подошёл к нему, заставив сердце Кита сделать кульбит, а на лице тотчас появились красные пятна. Лотор мягко провёл большим пальцем по скуле, после чего наклонился и тихо добавил: — Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим консильери.


	3. Глава третья//За действия приходится платить

— Да ты с ума сошёл! — Акша ворвалась в «кабинет» Лотора, закрывая дверь. — Ты обещал мне! Зачем его было привлекать к этой работе?

— Я обещал, что не трону его, — он всё также с невозмутимым видом перебирал конверты, несмотря на взбешённый вид его подручной. — А всё это, — дёрнул рукой, — лишь небольшое дополнение. Сама же понимаешь, что отпустить его не могу, плюс я ему должен. Поэтому... как насчёт сохранения его жизни в качестве долга? М?

Когане скрестила руки на груди, показывая всем своим видом, что недовольна решением своего босса. Но и одновременно она понимала, что Кита бы просто так не отпустили. Лотор лишь повёл бровью и жестом указал на стул, призывая девушку присесть.

— Мне тут птичка шепнула, — издалека начал Моргенштерн, беря в руки письмо, — что мы убили людей отца. Теперь нас привлекают к ответственности, — он показушно скривился, показывая пренебрежение. — Как старомодно.

— О чём ты? О телах, найденных на нашей территории?

— Это не совсем наши территории, но близко. Примерно возле того места, где вы нас и подобрали. И с каких пор у него есть люди иной национальности? — мужчина откинулся на стул, который скрипнул. — Он же дотошный до того, кто в его рядах. Пусть это даже будут те же гангстеры.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что кто-то?..

— Да, — перебил он её, — им не нравится наше… грубо говоря, перемирие с Монтгомери. Ты же знаешь принципиальность моего отца.

— И что мы будем делать? — спросила та, немного поёжившись.

— Стараться не развязать войну. 

 

Зетрид чуть не сломала ему руку при знакомстве, но Киту она показалась приятным человеком, несмотря на её суровость. Они похожи: такая же неуправляемая, такая же вспыльчивая. Можно сказать, что из всех она ему нравилась больше. Эзор слишком шумная, а Нарти - больно молчаливая, даже для него. С Акшей он толком нормально и не поговорил. На самом-то деле им и не о чем было разговаривать. Брат и сестра были дружны лишь в подростковом возрасте, но когда она резко уехала в другой город, то оборвала все контакты. Кит не ненавидел её за это, но некая горсть обиды глубоко засела внутри, и, с каждым разом видя её, росток рос. Он хотел поговорить с ней, пусть не о том, что произошло, пусть не про то, что она здесь делает. Поболтать о погоде ему будет достаточно.

Когане не до конца понимал, что он здесь делал и какова его роль. Единственное, что ему объяснили — его не убьют, и всё время он должен сидеть здесь. Ох, и снова это злополучное «здесь». Находились они в Юнион-сити, в небольшом, по его меркам, городке. Их кампания занималась, судя по документам, приготовлением алкоголя, и отчасти это правда, однако, как только заходит солнце, в грузовых машинах, за стеной алкоголя провозили оружие разного класса. Кит поражался, но законопослушный гражданин внутри него кричал. Ему не хотелось связываться с такими людьми (а тем более мафией), но уже ничего не сделаешь. Парню чётко дали понять: сбежит — умрёт.

Коливан вошёл в помещение, где он сидел, и кивком указал на выход. Кит последовал за ним.

— Для тебя будет полезно узнать что и как. Объяснять словами толку мало; это стоит один раз увидеть и запомнить. Сегодня поедешь со мной на перевозку. Расскажу лишь то, что следует говорить, делать в той или иной ситуации. И да… с нами будут другие ребята, поэтому не реагируй на чьи-либо высказывания, — заметив немой вопрос во взгляде парня, он продолжил: — Многим не по душе, что Лотор сразу тебя назначил головой. И это ещё мягко сказано.

— И чего мне опасаться? — Кит смиренно вздохнул.

— Ничего. Есть кодекс чести. «Обидчик одного члена организации обижает всю организацию», понимаешь? Не бойся говорить мне, если тебя принижают или относятся с неуважением. Тебя выбрал сам Лотор, и, если обидят тебя — значит оскорбляют его.

— Это ты пытаешься меня утешить? — он хмыкнул, скрестив руки. Что-то слабо верилось.

— Это прямой текст босса, — мужчина открыл дверь. — Проходи.

Дёрнув плечами, он вышел на улицу и поёжился: шесть человек уставились на него с явным удивлением, которое после сменилось на раздражение и презрение, но Кит умел абстрагироваться от подобных людей и, нацепив маску безразличия, пошёл к единственной машине во дворе, загруженной алкоголем. На глаза попался один из собравшихся — человек с лицом побитой собаки, даже не пытающийся скрыть своего отвращения, и Кит был готов пройти мимо него, подавляя желание огрызнуться, но вшивое слово «псина», слетевшее с его губ, заставило на секунду замереть, но он пути своего не остановил. Он не злился на него и, на удивление, ничего не сказал в ответ. Поэтому, аккуратно метнув взгляд на беспристрастного Коливана, заскочил в машину, хлопнув дверью.

Ему показалось несуразным то, что его везли в Нью-Йорк. Его считали мёртвым. Его могли узнать. В Нью-Йорке он бывал лишь несколько раз, и времени на знакомства у него не было, да из родственников никто не жил… Когане дёрнулся. Беспокоился о том, что его могли узнать. Смешно.

Дорога была недолгой, но мучительной. Он ощущал чей-то взгляд — жгучий, полный ненависти на своей спине, и ему стало легче, когда он вышел из машины, и они с Коливаном зашли в здание. Несколько человек глянули на них, и стоявший в центре с мерзкой улыбкой, виляя бёдрами, подошёл к ним. Человек был высоким, с тёмными волосами и с бронзовой кожей, а раскосые зелёные глаза были прищурены. Киту он сразу же не понравился, а вот незнакомцу Когане пришёлся по вкусу.

— Что за чудная птичка у нас здесь. Как твоё имя, золотце? — на удивление, его голос был мелодичный, приятный, и Кит почти забыл о неприязни. — Меня зовут Валентино, можешь звать как тебе угодно, о, — его лицо вмиг скривилось, завидев рядом стоящего человека, явно раздражённого, — и ты здесь. Что ты привёз? Дневную или вечернюю партию?

— Дневную, — неохотно ответил тот, скрестив руки на груди. — Это Кит.

— Ох, моё солнышко немое? Не беспокойся, это придаёт тебе только шарма.

— Я не немой, — фыркнул, повторив жест Коливана. — Мы… уходим?

— Ну что же я за хозяин, если не угощу гостей, — Валентино театрально опечалился. — Меня будет грызть грусть, коль вы не согласитесь со мной пообедать. Кит, — мужчина мягко взял кисть юноши, — позвольте вас угостить.

Если бы перед ним был другой человек, то Кит непременно бы покраснел, но сейчас он чувствовал лишь злобу. Взглянув на Коливана и, получив вместо ответа пожатие плечами, он ответил:

— С удовольствием.

 

— Ха-ха, а потом я подстрелил ему ногу, но он, сволочь, живучий, — Валентино, явно выпивший, рассказывал историю знакомства с Лотором, наслаждаясь обществом маленького подручного. — А вы, солнышко, как попали к этому червю?

Этот скользкий тип, умеющий использовать свой язык как нужно, на самом деле довольно приятный в общении, а вся эта напыщенность появилась, когда он прибывал несколько лет в Италии.

— Случайно, — он расслабился и слегка касался Коливана, и был близко к тому, чтобы опустить голову на плечо.

— У-у, случайно ничего не бывает. Лотор редко к себе кого-либо подпускает…

— Уже поздно, — мужчина резко встал, напугав Когане. — И нам пора. Надеюсь, ты отравишься.

— Чтоб у тебя колесо спустило на кочке, — и, когда обмен любезностями был окончен, оба, в сопровождении охраны, вышли из склада.

На часах пять часов вечера, а люди, прождавшие их около получаса, стояли на улице, разминая конечности. Естественно, были и недовольные, но никто и слова не смел вставить. Кое-кто ограничился еле слышимым фырканьем, но Коливан слишком уставший, а Кит немного пьяный, чтобы реагировать. Парень, будучи в расслабленном состоянии, докучал тому, рассказывая обо всём, а мужчина слушал.

В Юнионе, в отличие от Нью-Йорка, было прохладно, поэтому холодный ветер пробрал до костей, и Кит закутался в свою красную куртку. Он вздрогнул, когда его попутчик накинул на его плечи свою кожанку. «Спасибо», — шепнул Когане. Из здания вышел Лотор, слегка улыбаясь. Кит замедлил шаг: по рассказам Валентино он не изменился ни капли и по-прежнему никому не доверяет. Тогда почему его сделали «мозгом»? Почему Лотор вообще с ним возился? 

Коливан нечто быстро сказал Моргенштерну, отчего его лицо вмиг исказила злость, а градус резко упал. Киту стало холодно, и он поёжился и, видимо, остальные также прочувствовали эту смену атмосферы.

— В кабинет. Быстро, — голос был наполнен ядом. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. — Позови остальных тоже. Пора провести профилактику.

То, что Лотор был в ярости — нечего сказать. Парню было не по себе, даже если его заверили, что ничего такого не будет. Кит ощущал себя провинившимся школьником, которого вот-вот приведут к директору и будут отчитывать за плохое поведение, а он и слово в ответ вставить не сможет — себе дороже. В том самом кабинете (по-видимому, Лотора) параллельно стенам стояли два дивана и кресла, а посередине стеклянный столик. Напротив двери же, в самом конце комнаты, был небольшой полукруглый подъём, на котором находился стол и шкафы с книгами. Когане не успел толком рассмотреть кабинет, как сам Моргенштерн слегка подтолкнул его сесть за его стол, кажется, специально проведя ладонью по изгибу спины.

— Я редко сам общаюсь со своими подчинёнными. Но, кажется, время пришло. Вы не щенки, чтобы за вами следить, однако я всё чаще замечаю, что некоторые не воспринимают всё происходящее всерьёз. Я дам вам возможность покинуть организацию. Просто сделайте шаг вперёд.

По помещению прошёлся шёпот, и Лотор терпеливо ждал. По крайней мере так казалось Когане. Некое беспокойство терзало его, но он не видел лица, так как дон стоял спиной к нему, дабы понять, что сейчас произойдёт. Даёт возможность уйти? Означает ли это, что он тоже может уйти? Кит осёкся: по документам он мёртв. Парень оглядел толпу, пока в самом углу не заметил стоявших Коливана и Акшу, которая жестом присекла его попытки заговорить. Да он и не пытался. Поэтому, слегка откинувшись на довольно-таки удобный стул, новоиспечённый «мозг» наблюдал за тем, как некоторые неуверенными шагами выходили в центр: их было пятеро.

— Что же, уважаю ваш выбор. Я скажу вам только одно… Есть только одна причина покинуть организацию — смерть, — хладнокровно, без единой заминки Лотор выстрелил ровно пять раз, и пять трупов с простреленной головой упали на пол.

Другие люди отошли на шаг назад, инстинктивно закрыв руками голову. Кит, ошеломлённый таким поворотом событий, закинул ноги на стул, поджав колени к груди. В ушах всё ещё стоял звук от пяти выстрелов. Сердцебиение резко увеличилось, словно он пробежал марафон, но больше напрягало то, что сестра и Коливан были абсолютно спокойны. Твою мать, Лотор только что убил пятерых людей, чьих-то сыновей, возможно даже отцов. Когане перевёл взгляд на макушку Моргенштерна; слова вертелись на языке, но он ничего не смог вымолвить из-за шока.

— Трок, — это прозвучало резко и больно, — какой второй кодекс?

— Обидчик одного члена организации обижает всю организацию, — вымолвил тот тихо и хрипло, словно во рту исчезла вся влага.

— Нет! Не надо! — Кит перехватил руку Лотора, понимая, к чему он клонил. — Пожалуйста, хватит.

— Солнышко, таковы правила, и я не могу их игнорировать, — взгляд сразу же потеплел, а манера речи стала более дружелюбной. — Однако раз ты просишь…

Не смотря на человека, он выстрелил, и Трок, согнувшись от резкой боли в животе, упал на колени и сдавлено замычал.

— Видишь, — он улыбнулся, — я не убил его. Вопрос в другом: не повредил ли я какие-нибудь жизненно важные органы.

Кит с круглыми глазами смотрел на него, не зная что и думать. Хотелось прилюдно вцепиться ему в шею, но инстинкт самосохранения твердил (нет, даже бил тревогу), что не стоит вообще что-либо предпринимать. Лотор хмыкнул и, резко схватив за подлокотники стул, дёрнул ближе к себе, а сам перегнулся через стол, губами дотрагиваясь до уха Кита, тихо-тихо шепча:

— Ты в семье, а это значит, что каждый член стоит горой за своего соратника. А ещё это означает, что я убью любого, кто посмеет посягнуть на честь и достоинство моего консильери. Ты не должен это терпеть, поэтому в следующий раз расскажи мне, хорошо?

— Х-хорошо, — тот слабо кивнул, стараясь согнать волнение и румянец.

— Отлично, — Лотор отстранился и громко добавил: — Итак, господа, напоминаю вам о первых двух кодексах чести. Первое: есть только одна причина покинуть организацию — смерть. И второе: обидчик одного члена организации обижает всю организацию. Во избежание несуразицы и казусов советую их запомнить. А теперь позвольте вам официально представить нашего консильери. Господин Когане согласился принять моё предложение. Добро пожаловать в семью.


End file.
